


Something So Magic About You

by xRamona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, No death at least!, Sisters, Wedding, Wedding Planning, Wolfstar if you squint rrreeeaalllyyyy hard?, jily, really hard, sorta happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRamona/pseuds/xRamona
Summary: "I'm going to marry her.""James, mate, you've said that once a day every day since third year," Sirius scoffed, shaking his head and stretching."Sometimes more," Remus added easily as a smile played on his face. "Two or three times, actually."The youngest Potter shook his head and ran a hand through his unmanageable hair. "No, you don't understand. I'm going to marry her. That girl will be a Potter within a years time, you know. Unless she wants to keep her maiden name. Do you suppose Lily might be the type? I wouldn't want her to give up any-"--Or in which a wedding ensues, emotions are had, and nobody dies.





	

"I'm going to marry her."

"James, mate, you've said that once a day every day since third year," Sirius scoffed, shaking his head and stretching.

"Sometimes more," Remus added easily as a smile played on his face. "Two or three times, actually."

The youngest Potter shook his head and ran a hand through his unmanageable hair. "No, you don't understand. I'm going to marry her. That girl will be a Potter within a years time, you know. Unless she wants to keep her maiden name. Do you suppose Lily might be the type? I wouldn't want her to give up any-"

"Oh, come off it." Remus sighed, cutting off the train of thought gone awry.

"What do you mean?" Peter spoke up from his place sprawled out across the ground, fiddling with a twig he had found and hoping James would get to the point.

"I'm going to propose. Soon. Maybe winter? Lily loves winter. She th-"

"Thinks the snow is lovely," Sirius interrupted, a smirk slipping into place.

"And the nights are perfect."

"And _adores_ the winter outfit options, yes James, we're all well aware. You write sonnets about it every December."  Remus finished before the three teasing friends burst into laughter.

James' cheeks turned pink and he rolled his eyes before returning them to their original place. His perfect Lily, lying in a field with flowers surrounding her, at peace somewhere it seemed the war had yet to touch. The green surrounding them at all sides still had nothing on her eyes, brighter and more lovely than anything he had seen before. Her cheeks were growing a light pink from the sunlight and a wide grin was stretching her lips. He watched as she flipped onto her stomach casually, her hand moving to carefully touch one of the many flowers nearby. She loved them. Blackfoot daisies sprouted up all over the world and she wouldn't ever tire of seeing them. Her finger traced the petal so gently and James could feel himself falling deeper than just minutes before. Every little thing she did, it seemed, made his love grow when he had already thought it was impossible.

* * *

There were notes every day.

The first had come a few weeks after their trip. They were sweet and simple; some charmed to take shape and fly towards her, often landing in her hair or on a book spread open in front of her and others left on her pillow and between random pages of her recently started books. Each brought a grin to her lips and a rosy blush to her cheeks.

'Every day with you is perfection'

'Your smile brings out the sun'

'Stars are hidden in your eyes'

'Hearing your laugh makes my heart stop'

She kept them all in a small box she had picked up at a thrift store. It was red with golden ribbons and lace and her house colors had simply called out that she was meant to take it home. So she had brought it home, sixty cents well spent. The weathered box held each note and lived under her bed, receiving a new addition almost daily. It shocked her, as she read the notes over again, just how incredibly in love she was with this man.

* * *

 

They were sitting in the snow, Lily bringing her scarf to her nose and burrowing deeper in. It was deep into December and the cold wind nipped at any skin to be found. Her nose was bright pink to match her cheeks, and snow was getting caught in her deep red locks. After so many got bunched, James would run his fingers through her hair to get them off, and the cycle would start over. The gesture was too sweet to complain, really, so instead she stuck her tongue out in an attempt to catch snowflakes, urging her boyfriend to do the same. He only laughed and watched her with clear fondness, leading her cheeks to grow minutely darker.

"What?"

"Nothing at all, Lily-flower."

"You're staring at me."

"I do that quite often. I was under the impression you knew I found you utterly stunning?"

She laughed and dusted fallen snow from his messy hair, the startling contrast between his inky black and the pure white disappearing.

Her slid off his glove and dipped a finger into the snow, drawing a straight line.

"You're going to get frostbite and lose that finger," the redhead chided gently. "Then how are you going to write me all those love letters?" She added, looking up as the small flakes fell, mesmerized by the beauty of nature.

"With my other nine, of course." James smiled and continued on, the lines becoming noticeable words before he spoke gently and reached into his coat pocket. "Look." 

She drew her eyes from the sky and to the ground, her heart skipping several beats when they landed on what James' was beaming over.

_Lily Potter_

It was written in the snow and James tilted his head at her. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He asked, opening up a small velvet box. He seemed awfully proud of his pun, but not proud enough to cover up the clarity of his nerves.

"James, are you-"

"I love you. Entirely and completely, you know. You're it for me, Lils. Theres nobody else. There never was and there never will be. I want to spend every night watching over you and every morning waking up to a new day to spend with you. I want a life, a home, a family, and a future with you. I want you, forever and always. And I want to give you this ring to know that you want that too. Will you marry me?"

Her tears were drying as quick as they came and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "You infuriate me in new ways every single day but I've never loved anyone like I love you," Lily laughed as she pulled back, cupping his face and placing kisses everywhere she could. He took her own mitten off, slipping the little ring onto her correct finger and bringing her hand up to his lips to place a kiss to it.

"My hand is going numb so I recommend we get our gloves back on, yeah?"

Lily laughed and nodded, her heart fluttering with elation and delight.

* * *

 

"You'll be my best man right?"

"Shut it, Prongs. I'm your best everything and you know it."

"That I do, Padfoot. That I do."

 

* * *

"Treat my sister well."

"I intend to make her the happiest woman alive every day."

Receiving a letter from Petunia Dursley to meet at a muggle cafe had been a shock. The ensuing conversation at said meeting even more so. While he knew Lily loved her little sister dearly, he also knew of the many strains within their relationship.  He hadn't expected any sort of sisterly threat talk. The sibling talk wasn't foreign to him. Sirius had sat threw quite a bit, all of which James found highly amusing. But he had not thought he would receive one from Petunia, who was quite nearly estranged from her sister.

"I don't like your kind," Petunia sniffed, her nose in the air. "And I don't like my sister being one of  _you._ She wasn't always some freak. But if you ever do anything to upset her, I will break your little stick over your head."

"Noted. I can assure you, Lily means the world to me. I would never chance her happiness or safety."

"I-We-" Petunia paused before huffing. "You have her. Not all of us are so lucky."

For a moment, James was sure he could see something more human peeking through. He got a glimpse of a young girl whose sister was different from her, whose sister went off to a school a whole world apart from her for months at a time, doing things Petunia could barely imagine. He could see a girl who had felt replaced and alienated and lashed out accordingly to such emotions. He could see the girl who, in turn, missed her sister just as strongly as she had been angry with her.

There was no hatred there. He could see that clearly, even without his glasses. There was only some deformed sort of love, one that needed plenty of nurturing to fix the damage done. He knew if the woman in front of him broached their reconciling that Lily would wholeheartedly move mountains to return to the way they once were. He could only hope Petunia would get a chance to attempt such a thing.

"We could all be so lucky." James replied.

"Theres only so much luck in the world."

"No. Theres only so much  _time._ Theres plenty of luck."

Petunia left without any response.

* * *

 

"This would be my wedding if you hadn't bothered giving him the time of day. But alas, if anybody is going to take my place, I'm glad it's you, Lils." Sirius winked, lounging on the couch with his feet in her lap as she went over seating charts. 

"I could never take your place, Sirius. Too much sarcasm and drinking involved." She replied almost automatically, a small smile gracing her lips. "Now, my parents should sit with James', yeah?" She pressed the end of the pen into her mouth and nibbled as she thought before deciding and scrawling it on the sheet of paper. Though she was more than used to quill and parchment by this point in her life, the muggle equivalents came easier and more conveniently. 

"Tea?" Remus called, poking his head out from her kitchen. "Your mum and I have finished the guest list. It's quite small, are you sure this is everyone?"

"It has to be small. With everything going on, we can't afford anything that draws too much attention. Having everyone in one place for so long just .... isn't safe."

Remus nodded and let the subject drop, the feeling of the room shifting with the weight of the war. They were all far too aware and the wedding thus far had been a pleasant break.

"Oh little Lily-love," her father called as he entered the room with a tin of biscuits in his hands. "Your mum started the tea anyways. Planning must be driving you up the wall, take a break. You've got plenty of time for the ceremony."

* * *

 

He dropped the bag of sugar quills on her bed, sitting down beside them and reaching to drop a hand on her knee.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans had asked him over, claiming that Lily had been in a right state for the last two days and refused to voice why. When she hadn't contacted himself or their friends, or picked up any planning, or even bothered coming down for dinner the two grew even more worried. They excused themselves for the night in hopes James could coerce the reasons out of her and handle them well enough to put a smile back onto their eldest daughters' face as he normally would.

"Your parents are worried," James began, letting his thumb run back and forth.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You're crying. That isn't any sort of fine, especially not _perfectly_."

"I cry often. You know that. I'm a crier."

"I know. But this isn't your 'overwhelming love for your friends' or a 'really good book' kind of crying. Something happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Lily-flower, please. Let me know what happened so I can help."

"You can't help. There isn't anything to it."

"Tell me anyways?" He asked, moving the sugar quills away to settle himself beside her and slip and arm around her shoulder.

It seemed the contact was a catalyst as the tears began pouring just after. "She won't come to the wedding!" Lily cried, her face scrunching up. "I sent her an invitation and she just sent it back! I didn't even send it by owl, James! I sent it through the post because I know she prefers that!"

"Petunia?"

"Yes, Petunia! Why do I take her into consideration and she never does the same? I called her up after, you know. I called her to invite her again. I thought maybe if I could tell her how much-" Lily paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "How much it meant to me for her to be there that she might change her mind. She just said she couldn't go to a  _freak_ wedding."

"I'm sorry, Lils. I know you wanted her to attend."

"I burned the seating chart in a fit." She sighed, wiping her face of tears. "I just got so angry I couldn't help it!"

"Who needs a seating chart, anyways? Let people sit where they please. Everyone we know likes one another, why bother with the extra stress?"

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and James took the opportunity to twirl a red strand of her hair around his finger.

"I just wanted her there so badly. Ever since I started at Hogwarts and that disaster of a double date-"

"Which I'm still incredibly sorry about."

"Oh, sweet man," Lily offered a small smile and absently brought a hand up to run through his hair. "I know you are. It wasn't your fault. That man is far too focused on material wealth, I think."

It was odd to hear her say such a thing. Lily had always been well known for her pure kindness and accepting nature, and she rarely spoke ill of anybody that had not done so first or deserved it for an obvious reason. He supposed Vernon Dursley counted in that, though. Actually, he was quite sure of it.

"I think so too, love."

"But ever since, 'tunia and I haven't had the same relationship. It's always been strained and I just... feel like I have to try so _hard_ just to get on well enough with my sister. I miss her, James. I miss her so much and she doesn't even care!"

"Oh, Lily, I'm sure she cares. She just can't get her head around you being so extraordinarily special. And that whole being a witch thing. That too."

Lily finally laughed, watery as it was, and James kissed the top of her head.

"I promise you, our wedding will be just as amazing with or without her. There will be the most radiant bride and the happiest, luckiest groom in the world. Both wizarding and muggle."

"Thank you," Lily replied quietly, her hand fisting into the fabric of his sweater. She wiped the last few tears from her cheeks and moved to kiss him softly. "You're a blessing, James Potter."

* * *

 

It was stunning.

Fairy lights hung, lighting up as the sun began setting, and enchanted miniature floating lanterns moved around by the time the ceremony had ended.

Her heart had filled entirely and euphoria settled in once the binding was finished and the "I Do's" spoken. Her father had swept her in for a dance, clutching her close as her knew she would be leaving. Living away from home and starting a family of her own. He was excited for his future grandchildren. Watching them play on the swings that Lily and Petunia had occupied years ago and hearing them laugh and squal throughout the house, playing the way only children truly could, would be some of the happiest days of his life. And when they went off to Hogwarts, as he was sure they would, he would show Lily how to manage missing them so dearly. For that moment instead, he spun her around and thought about the days when she would stand on his feet and look up at him like a hero.

It was bittersweet, watching his eldest daughter finally fly the nest. Maybe her schooling should have provided him with practice. It hadn't provided enough, he thought, as her pushed a strand of deep red back behind her ear.

"You've grown up beautifully. You'll always be my little Lily-love, though. I don't care if you're well into your fifties."

She laughed as he thumbed away the tears that gathered in her eyes and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart thumping.

When the song had ended, Lily had been taken away by her mother. They sat at a little table and her mother smoothed out the bits of hair that had fallen free throughout the night, running a thumb across her daughters cheek. She knew Petunia's absence was weighing on Lily heavily, despite the overwhelming happiness of the night. There was already such a small amount of people and she could only hope Lily was happy with the turnout. 

"It's been the greatest joy of my life to watch you and little 'tunia grow up."

"Oh, mum. Dad's already made me cry more times than I can count tonight! Not you, too."

"Of course me too. You get your easy crying from me, obviously." She replied, wiping the corners of her eyes. "I just.. I love you, Lily. You're as beautiful and brilliant as the flower you're named for. I'm so thankful you're happy and that you've found somebody to make you happy when you're feeling down. I knew James was a keeper from the start."

"Chaser, actually."

The two laughed for a moment before a hand came into view.

"One more dance with my wife?"

"Endless dances to be had." Lily laughed, taking his hand and moving away from the tables.

They stood impossibly close with Lily's hands hooked loosely around his neck and James' hands locked around her waist in the same manner. They swayed gently, getting lost in one another. She examined his features as if they were brand new, knowing full well James was it for her as well as she was for him. His hair still hadn't been tamed; not even his very own wedding could manage such a feat. The soft smile resting on his face melted her heart, and his eyes searched her similarly. He got lost in the bright green of her eyes all over again, well aware that he would happily spend all of his days doing so. The music seemed to blend into the background noise as he leaned down and forward to brush their noses.

How could anybody so stunning exist?

James pulled her in closer, as though she would fade away if he held her even an inch apart, and kissed the top of her head. All his dreams had come true. It was a moment in which Voldemort could not touch. In which the pain and loss of war, of family strain, of tragedy was simply gone for fleeting and precious bits of time. Lily could hear Remus and Sirius laughing in the background, Peter quietly conversing with Euphemia and Fleamont, and her own parents reminiscing. It felt like such a tiny world, entirely untouched by outside forces.

"I love you."

She was wrapped in the arms of the man that meant everything to her. The future was at her fingertips, her happiness finalized in binding and certification, and her family by both blood and choice surrounded her. She could not imagine another day in which she had felt so utterly at peace, so completely elated to simply exist. She craned her head to look up at he man she would spend the rest of her days beside, pulling away from the soothing noise of his heartbeat, and kissed his chin.

"I love you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened??? i have an aesthetic up for it on my tumblr sideblog (monamakesjunk) ,,  
> also jily is the otp to top all otps  
> && forgive if this gets messy at the end??? i finished v late and almost wrote 'replieded' at one point so have pity pls


End file.
